A Tale of Two Brothers
by darkwriter11
Summary: ok, new concepet with the zealot. read note inside. this will have romance I can't help it. The titans lives are about to be turned upside down by two men and a new mess of villians.RaeBB StarRob


a/n: Ok my original story The Zealot turned out that my beginning was very similar to another fanfic so I decided on a whole new concept. To the whole one of you who even pretended to care. Here is the new and hopefully improved Zealot

p.s if it seems I am copying an already existing fanfic please alert me I honestly don't mean to I have simply read a lot. And as to my other two they were trashed by the site for having songs that I **HAD PREMISSION TO USE**. Oh well

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Teen Titans. I do own the OC's, the plot, the idea and a stick of gum… ok now the gum belongs to my mouth

**A Tale of Two Brothers**

**New Enemies and New Friends**

The day had started like any other at Titan Tower. Raven was trying to read while Beastboy and Cyborg argued in the back round over the finer points of meat and tofu. Robin was having his breakfast of ham and eggs and Star was happily drinking mustered and entertaining herself with her new earth toy, glue. After attempting to glue everything in the tower together Robin politely informed her that she had to use it on only paper. And so she was gluing many differently colored papers together. Suddenly the alarm went of and the computer started displaying data.

"Ok Titans. We have a robbery in progress at the bank. One black haired and one brunette haired male considered to be dangerous." "Big deal" complained Beastboy. "Must be small time we never met these guys before, and there stupid enough to rob **The** Jump City bank. No one with half a brain tries anything in Jump City anymore. Even those Hive creeps slowed down."

It wasn't hard to see why. Robin, though not Nightwing yet, was defiantly on the edge of making the change he was now 6' 2" and all muscle there was no longer a punching bag in the tower safe anymore.

Cyborg had changed little being part machine but he had made some upgrades to his parts and was in direct link to the T-Car now allowing them better transportation.

Starfire had changed greatly. Her body had matured and she had wisely decided that flying in a mini skirt was a bad idea had changed her outfit to cover more of her body though that did nothing to shake the eyes of Robin who stared at the 5' 8" beauty when no one was watching. She had also grown, if it was even possible, stronger and faster as a flyer.

Raven now wore a white cloak and could show her emotions if she chose to do so; however, years of not doing so was hard to break and she did not do this often. She also had matured more and had grown to a 5' 4" making her the smallest member of the team. She had decided to come out of her room more often which in Beastboy's opinion was a major start.

Beastboy had changed the most. He had matured over the years and while still the jokester of the team had learned how to become focused when the need presented itself. He had shot through growth spurts to a shocking 5' 10" and was very muscular and, despite Stars vision of the future, still had all his hair. Though he did go through a period where he bought every hair growth product on the market claiming to be preparing. This had stoped though when he showed no signs of balding. The most shocking thing was one day the Titans awoke to a small pile of trash on the edge of the island and were amazed to find it was Beastboys'. He had cleaned out his room in the night and discovered that he did indeed have a carpet. He also now slept in a queen sized bed and no longer in his bunk bed.

Anyhow the Titans quickly piled into the T-Car and drove toward the Jump City bank. The sight that greeted them was not looking promising. Two teens appeared to be robbing the bank yes but upon closer inspection one would notice that they had not taken anything. They were simply destroying things which Robin knew meant they were looking for a fight and the fight in Jump City was always with The Titans. A small black haired guy wearing baggy pants and a tight muscle shirt was punching his way in and out of the bank through what was left of the walls. Each punch threw debris everywhere and rose up dust that blocked out the sun. The brunette was wearing an odd cloak. Not like Ravens, it was thick and heavy. The hood was down revealing thick brunette hair that fell down below the eyes. How he saw through it was a mystery. He was walking around pointing at random things and from his fingers bolts of white shot out and just made a general mess of things. And so without further a due, the line you have all been waiting for.

"Titans Go!"

The Titans sprung into action Beastboy and Raven ran towards the brunette and Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire went to the black haired one. Finally the black haired one looked up and called to the other. "Well lookie Misery it's the mighty Jump City Titans." His voice was deep and thick with an odd accent. Then the other called back, "so it would seem Mimic." His accent was also deep but with no accent and very mysterious. The Titans met them head on Beastboy transforming into a Tyrannosaurus along the way spun his heavy tail at Misery who quickly jumped it but was caught by a desk courtesy of Raven. The others were not fairing so well. Robin had pulled out his bow staff and discovered to his surprise that Mimic apparently had one too. Each blow Robin through Mimic matched perfectly blocking and striking back. Star and Cyborg, unable to get clear shots went in for close combat but Mimic was proving very agile. When Beastboy and Raven checked on there friends they were caught by the same desk Raven threw at Misery and knocked back.

Blow by blow the Titans were beginning to lose the battle. Suddenly from the dust a blast like Miseries lanced out and hit Mimic dead on blasting him threw a wall. Then out of nowhere a man jumped threw the dust and smacked Misery with an odd beam of what appeared to be energy. He was wearing a hood and cape and none of his flesh was visible with a glove over the hand with the beam. Then as quickly as he had appeared he jumped back into the dust and disappeared from view. The Titans just stood in slight shock then a strong wind picked up and the dust was blown away revealing two almost identical figures. Each was wearing a heavy hooded cape. One was Black the one that had had the energy beam which was gone now. The other wore a white hood cape. And so began the strangest time any of the Titans could remember.

hah I love cliffies... well not too much  
I'll be back  
with more chapters  
Without Wax  
Dark


End file.
